


Beneath the Cracks

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Big Brother Diego, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Soft Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Diego's on his way home one night when he finds a half naked, drugged out of his mind, Klaus on the sidewalk. He takes him home and offers him a place to sleep for the night.





	Beneath the Cracks

It was fairly late, the moon was shining, and the city was abnormally quiet. It seemed to be a relaxing evening, there wasn't much crime going on either so Diego decided that it was probably a good idea to go bed early that night. 

As he was walking down the dark streets he clutched onto the straps of his back, there was a slight chill in the air. Nothing to bad but it was better to be safe that sorry so Diego decided to speed up his pace. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of his heels hitting the stone floor beneath his feet and the casual passing of the vehicles driving on the road. 

He just turned a corner to head down a cold alleyway as he heard the sound of someone throwing their guts out, he would've just turned and gone the other way but there was something familiar about the sound. Curiosity got the better of him so Diego headed down the alley to investigate. 

There was a pale looking figure, scrawny looking, a mop of curly hair on his sweaty head. 

"Hey buddy!" Diego called out, "You okay?" Diego put a hand on the shoulder of the person and turned him over. 

 

It was Klaus. 

"Diego?" Klaus weakly identified. 

Diego nodded, kneeling down beside his sick brother, "Yeah, it's me. What have you done to yourself now?" 

Klaus shrugged and turned his head to throw up some more, "Oh, God." He mumbled. 

Diego rubbed Klaus' back and when Klaus was done he slowly helped him to his feet. 

Klaus wasn't wearing a shirt or a jacket, he must've been freezing. Diego leant Klaus' against the dumpster for a moment then took his jacket off. He wrapped it around the junkie which Klaus quietly thanked him for. 

Diego looked around and saw that they weren't far from his place, "Think you can walk." 

Klaus nodded. 

"Good. My place is just down the road, lean yourself against me."  Diego put Klaus' arm over his and helped him to limp down the dark alleyway in the cold, dead night. 

*

He unlocked the door to his room and kicked the door, Diego leant Klaus against the wall whilst he locked the door back up, to this day he was still cautious when it came to his privacy. He turned back to Klaus, who had slumped against the wall. 

"Come on." He groaned as he showed Klaus the bed. 

Klaus promptly collapsed onto Diego's bed, snuggling into the warmth with his brother's coat still on his shaking, sweaty frame. Diego took his spandex off and put his knives in the rack before slipping his boots off and sitting on the seat opposite the bed.  Klaus groaned as he opened his eyes. Diego had his chin on his knuckles whilst he watched his brother. 

Klaus cleared his throat. "Where am I?" He asked sluggishly. 

"My place. What's going on? Why were you throwing up in that street, in the dead of night might I add?" 

Klaus tried to sit up but failed so he fell back down on his bed, "You probably already know why... let's be honest right now."

Diego sighed into his hands, "You can't keep doing the drugs Klaus."

Klaus sniffled and turned away from Diego, "I'm sorry but it's the only thing that keeps them away."  
Diego said, "I know it's hard Klaus but you're wrecking your body with this shit." 

Klaus sighed, "You don't know what it's like." 

Diego stood and went to sit beside Klaus, "I know. I don't intend to know but I'm trying to understand which would be easier if you would actually talk to me." 

"Then what?" Klaus barked, "You guys never listen to me and when you do, you don't believe anything I say." 

Diego sighed again, looking away from the sad expression that was drawn on his brother's face. Klaus wasn't entirely wrong, as kids, they never really listen to Klaus, just pushed him away as the sibling who always pissed around, the one who was ballsy enough to roll a blunt at the dinner table. Diego could hear Klaus gag. 

"You better not throw up on my bed." 

Klaus coughed. "Yeah, don't worry. That parts over."

Ben appeared next to Klaus, "Is it though?" 

Klaus slapped the cushion, Ben raised his eyebrows, "Hear him out Klaus." 

Klaus stared at him. 

Diego watched Klaus stare into no where. "Are you seeing someone right now?" 

Klaus nodded, "Ben." 

Diego blinked, this wasn't really a surprise. Ben was dead, Klaus could see the dead. "He's here." 

"Yeah." Klaus said, tearfully. 

Ben smiled, he knew Diego couldn't see him but it was kind of nice to know that Diego was asking about him. 

 

Diego looked down at his hands, "It's weird isn't it?"  
Klaus turned his head, "What is?" 

Diego sighed, "I mean, it's been a while since Ben died and I try not to think about him because... well, I miss him you know, like really miss him. I'm kind of jealous of you?" 

Klaus raised his eyebrows. 

"You get to see the people you've lost."  
Klaus slowly sat up, "Yeah but it's not always nice. I mean, sure I can see him, but I can't touch him or anything. You know how hard that is? All I want is to hug him but I can't even do that." 

There was a moment of silence as the two of them just sat there contemplating what the other had said. 

"You know Klaus," Diego began, "if you ever need a place to stay just come here okay. I failed two brothers, don't really want to lose another. I cannot be stuck with Luther on my own." 

Klaus laughed under his breath, "Don't worry. I'm not leaving just yet. You're going to be stuck with me for a while."  
Diego put a hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Brothers?" 

Klaus smiled, "Brothers."  


Klaus snuggled into his brother's chest like they used to do when they were very small, until Reginald decided that they needed to grow up. Still, Diego wrapped his arm around his brother and brought him close to his chest. This would be their secret and no one had to find out about it... but that didn't stop Ben from smiling from his place on the bookshelf. 


End file.
